A College Romance
by CCCullen.x
Summary: A College Romance is about a 18 year old girl named Karen Campbell, she is best friends with alice cullen and she thinks edward cullen is a little werid until she finds out the truth - story better then summary 1st proper fanfic - rated k read and review


A College Romance

Hey readers how are you all today, fine I hope, well here is the first chapter of my Story let me know what you all think okay, its my first fanfiction and I am not that good at English(school wise not the language lol) but I think I did pretty well haha just tell me okay don't be shy, just let me I will not bite your head off okay (haha)

Summary below

Summary – Karen Campbell is a young teenage girl at the age of 18 going to Perthshire(Scotland) college with her best friend Alice Cullen, but there's something weird about Alice's brother Edward. Whenever Karen is near him he goes all rigid and has a pained expression on his face and Karen wants to, know what is wrong with him, but he is never around long enough for her to ask =, so what happens when Alice can't take no more and decides to help Karen figure out what the her brother, herself and the rest of her family are.

Chapter One – The Secret – Alice's Point of View

*OH MY GOD EDWARD* I screamed at my favourite brother, My name is Alice Cullen(I can see the future) and I am trying to get my dear brother to understand why Karen(my best friend) needs to know, *look I am** n**ot going to tell her, I know what will happen if I do that, I am merely going to help her figure it out okay* I told him, taking deep unnecessary breaths.

*Alice, I don't care what happens to us, well maybe I do but have you know brain have you forgot what they will do to her, if they knew that she knew what we were, better yet that we, us Cullens told her* Edward pinched the bridge of nose, with his thumb and finger, *Yes I do have a brain and I do know what they will do to her, I as I said before .. get that through that thick skull of yours, I am going to help her, she will figure it out by herself just with a few hints and tips* I yelled at him as I knocked on his head.

Just then a gust of wind picked up and a scent hit me,(a scent I knew too well, that I have became used too, the scent that belonged to my best friend, but most the scent that drives Eddiekins here crazy) *excuse, mind reader remember, and don't call me Eddiekins, its Edward and only Edward got that**oh sorry mister I told like a nickname* I said to him sarcastic *oh and Karens coming, time for me to get to work, bu bye Edward** Alice* he grinned, oh I knew what was coming, *what are you going to tell Karen about your lunch today, since we don't eat and all* ugh he is annoying, I turned back to him to see him stifling his laughter, *oh the same as everyday Edward* I partially sang to him as I ran (human speed) to Karen, who was waiting for me at the doors that lead to outside, (we always sat in my car to eat, well for Karen to eat and for me to watch.), but stopped and walked so that I could take one last glance at Edward, before I got to Karen and what I saw was so funny but cute at the same time, he was trying to glare at me but, was just pure staring at Karen, but just before I looked back at Karen so I could give her a nice friendly hug, and try not to squish her haha like I would do that to my best friend, I saw him stiffen and his face pained, I knew what caused it as I smelt her but I was able to control myself long enough to remember that, she is my best friend and I could, no I would never hurt my best friend, she is like mu sister. I turned back to Karen slowly, and I mean slowly, oh I hated doing that but I would do that any day rather than turn fast and just kill her, I heard a hiss come from behind me and I knew it was him, he hated me thinking things like that, he would never let anything happen to Karen. 'OMG Edward just tell her get it over with, no actually she will figure that out too when she figures out out little secret' I thought, * I will not tell her, as she deserves someone better than me Alice, she deserves a human life not some human life mixed with a vampire life got that* he hissed at me low enough, so that no human ears could hear, but by the look on Karens face told me she heard something, god sometimes I think she has super hearing. 'whatever big brother, has it ever accrued to you that she likes you too.' I thought to him, only because I was to close to Karen by now and she would have seen my lips move. *hah like that could or would happen Alice* he said back, and I was sure that there was a hint of sadness in his voice, oh well she will figure it out I know that much, the part that bothers me is I can't see what her reaction is going to be. Well that is just going to have to wait as now I have a best friend to attend to.

*Hey Alice* Karen shouted as I got nearer to her. *Hey Kaz, why are you shouting*

I asked confused, she never shouts usually she is quiet until we are in my car.

*Oh we were in the Theatre last class and I guess I have not really got my hearing back yet, you know*. Karen told me, a little quieter, *oh okay, well lets get lunch and head to my baby*

*right I can't wait to know, what Jasper says when he hears that your car is your new baby, I wonder what his face will be like* Karen laughed, to be honest I actually loved it when she laughed *me too Alice, me too* Edward said, and I look around to see where he was and he was about 4 feet away from Karen, Karen noticed that I was looking at something or someone and she turned around to see, but as she turned around, another gust of wind came in through the open door and 1. made Karen shiver and 2. made Edward stiffen, but I could have sworn I saw his hand twitch up to his Jacket as if he was going to give her that. *hahaha Kaz very funny, even though I love my car, I love Jasper more and he knows it* I laughed and she ended up laughing to, I mostly do anything to get her to laugh, for mine and Edwards sake.

*Right then Kaz lets get to my car aka my baby and eat* I had to stifle my laugh as I said that, because I would not be eating, except my chewing gum(which my whole family thinks is silly, but I think it keeps up appearance, and Karen and the rest of the humans seem to buy it, but no, none of the other Cullen kids want give it a go.) *Yeah lets go* she answered, something was bothering her, but just as I was about to ask, she looked behind her, so I followed her gaze and seen that it was Edward she was looking at, but before I could say anything to either of them, He stiffened and she frowned.

*Kaz come on, lunch will be over soon and I have something really really important for you to know* I nudged her, and whatever trance she was in she snapped out of it.

Oh I am so angry at him, why did he do that, now on top of things Karen has tears in her eyes, ' you are so lucky, she is here or I would kill you Edward, look at what you have done' I shouted at him in my head and I hope it hurt his brain.*I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean it* he whispered.

We finally got to my car and now I could tell her everything, I mean help her figure things out.

*Right Kaz* I said as we both got in the car. *yeah whats this amazing news you have for me Ali*,

after I told I mean helped her she finally got it, *Your Vampires, as in like Buffy the Vampire Slayer* she laughed, why I have no idea why she would laugh, *oh god no Kaz, they are ugly, do you see the wrinkles they get on their heads ugh I would rather die all over again if I had to ever have those wrinkles* I laughed and she laughed that wonderful laugh again, she seemed so free and open when she laughed.

*wait Kaz, are you not scared of me, Edward or my whole family?* I asked suddenly curious

Sorry for the Cliffly, leave reviews please give me at least 3 and I will update okay

love you all

and please do not be shy I will not go mental with the reviews if they are bad x

yours

CCCullenx


End file.
